


【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生15

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生15

　　还没碰到浴室门把手，门就开了，孟鹤堂擦着头一脸蒙的看着周九良

　　“霍，你这干嘛呢”拉拉周九良的手，才发现他的冰凉，低头一看还没穿拖鞋

　　“去把拖鞋穿上，再冻着”推着周九良一瘸一拐的去穿拖鞋。

　　“孟哥你知道吗，我刚刚差点吓人了”

　　“我就洗个澡，有啥吓人的”孟鹤堂看自己手机提示消息一直闪，想伸手去拿

　　周九良坐在沙发上，突然拉着孟鹤堂的胳膊，看孟鹤堂不看他，又伸手把孟鹤堂脸掰过来看自己

　　“我上次差点淹死在浴缸里，你不知道啊，我刚刚看你多久没出来，我怕你…”周九良就盯着孟鹤堂的眼睛严肃的说道。

　　“你怕我像你那样傻啊，傻宝宝呦”孟鹤堂扭着身子去揉周九良的小肚子，发现还是和之前一样瘦，开始想啥时候能给喂胖点啊。

　　“我这是担心你，真的是不识好人心，我洗澡去了”周九良打开孟鹤堂的手，拿着衣服去了浴室，带着气哼哼的声音关了浴室门。

　　孟鹤堂感觉今天的周九良不同于之前，像个任性的小孩子，真的可爱。

　　

　　等九良从浴室出来的时候，客厅的灯已经关了，而孟鹤堂半倚在床头看书，明亮的灯光从孟鹤堂头顶穿过落在书上，而碎发挡住的灯光散在孟鹤堂俊俏的脸上，周九良突然感觉也许才是搬过来一起住真正吸引人的地方吧。

　　“孟哥，你药涂了吗”周九良擦着头问

　　孟鹤堂放下手里的书，抬头看着擦头的周九良“还没，不等你呢嘛”

　　“那你等我一下，我抓紧”寥寥擦了几下头发，塔拉着拖鞋去拿药。

　　孟鹤堂掀了被子坐在床边等周九良。

　　

　　用干净潮湿的毛巾轻轻擦干净小腿，周九良挤出药膏给孟鹤堂涂在伤口，没有破皮的地方还好，有些因为裤子磨破了的地方就有点刺挠挠的疼了，孟鹤堂有点想去抓，还没碰到伤口，就让周九良用手背被打开了

　　“孟哥，你先别挠，我等会给你吹吹”周九良继续小心的给孟鹤堂涂药，他从来都没有感觉到孟鹤堂需要这样照顾，他想保护想照顾孟鹤堂，就像孟鹤堂照顾自己一样，越来越温柔，手就越轻柔。

　　但这柔和的手法对于孟鹤堂来说就不是那么舒适了，像是小虫子一样爬在腿上，不光腿痒还带着心里痒痒的，不由的某处巨大正在精神起来。

　　涂完了药，周九良轻轻吹着涂过药的地方“孟哥，还疼吗”

　　“疼”孟鹤堂说出了真实的想法，只是疼的不是腿而且别的地方。

　　“哪还疼啊”周九良自然不敢怠慢了

　　孟鹤堂也不说话，拉着周九良的手放到了某处已经精神抖擞的地方，眼睛亮晶晶的看着周九良。

　　周九良感觉手下是勃起的巨大，腾的涨的满脸通红，虽然有过肌肤之亲，但这么直白的求爱也是超脱了周九良的尺度了，想把手抽回来，结果却像是隔着睡衣在孟鹤堂挺立的分身上揉搓，而孟鹤堂故意挑逗着周九良，发出低沉沙哑浅浅的呻吟，听的周九良头皮发麻，自己也有点把持不住，释放着好闻的艾草的味道。

　　“九良宝宝，咱们好久没那个了，你孟哥也是正直壮年，体谅我下好不好”孟鹤堂知道对待周九良不能来硬的，要软磨。

　　伸手揽着周九良的脖子和自己亲吻，开始释放自己的信息素，恶意的勾起周九良的情欲。

　　“别…别孟哥”周九良还是没办法直视自己的欲望，像个不知所措的孩子。

　　“九良，九…”孟鹤堂还想开口就被周九良打断了“孟哥，我不想”

　　孟鹤堂感觉心凉一半，周九良也是从没如此直接的拒绝自己，自己是不是逼的太紧了，送了手，理理睡裤，关了自己一边的床头灯，躺下了，不在说一句话。

　　周九良不是不想，只是不知道该怎么对待这种事情，再说了孟鹤堂还有伤，也不合适啊，想再去劝，孟鹤堂却松了手，躺下了，眼神里的那份亮晶晶也黯了，也不理自己，周九良有点慌，不知道该怎么办了。

　　“早点睡吧，今天累一天了”孟鹤堂因为还在情欲中，声音还是喑哑着的。

　　轻手轻脚的躺下，留着一盏昏黄的床头灯，周九良想去抱孟鹤堂却发现孟鹤堂是背对着自己的，没办法翻身去看那昏黄的灯。寂静的气息在房间里四处游荡，周九良有点困了，呼吸也缓了，朦胧之间听到了低低的喘息，转过头看到孟鹤堂正在舒缓着难受的情欲，眉头紧皱，没有欢愉的喜悦，只有的是痛苦的情欲的纠缠。

　　周九良感觉自己仿佛像个恶人，孟鹤堂受伤是因为自己，现在也是因为自己。也不多想，直接拉着孟鹤堂动作着手臂，自己翻身坐到大腿上，也不在乎孟鹤堂的一脸惊讶，低头去啃噬好看的唇，去脱孟鹤堂的睡衣，因为吻的太深，离开时带着银丝，说不尽的色情。又去脱了自己的睡衣，连带着内裤。

　　没了内裤束缚的分身和孟鹤堂的巨大紧紧贴在一起，有规律的抬腰去磨蹭，舒适感不停的冲击着大脑，呻吟出声，引诱着孟鹤堂来疼爱自己。

　　“舒服吗，九良”孟鹤堂伸出手包住两人分身的顶部，刺激的周九良微微颤抖

　　“嗯…舒服…”周九良像个偷腥的猫，慵懒诱惑。

　　“那这里要不要舒服啊”用手指戳着后穴，引诱着周九良开口求自己

　　“要…先生…要”周九良似乎把底线丢弃了一样，直白的很。

　　“那宝宝自己放进去好不好”低沉喑哑的声音诱惑着堕落

　　抬起腰，扶着巨大的分身，缓缓的坐下去，很烫，很涨，仿佛要把自己撕裂一般，但是周九良没有停下，直到把分身全部吞下去，才长长的呻吟一声。

　　孟鹤堂被周九良性感的样子迷惑的失了神，帮助周九良上下挺动，像是要将人做死在自己身上，然后拆骨入腹，掰开白皙肥厚的臀，把分身又向里顶了顶，换来了一声近似尖叫的呻吟。

　　来回几次，后穴有了规律的收缩，孟鹤堂直接把人翻到自己身下，周九良也配合伸出手搂住脖子，双腿环住窄腰，承受着狂风暴雨，几度因为过头的情欲呻吟不出声。

　　深深浅浅几次，后穴的收缩更厉害了，周九良的分手再也不自觉的抖动有了射精的迹象，也不为难人，抓住柔韧的腰，用力的向更深处撞击，接连几次后，后穴再也坚持不住，猛的收缩，喷溅出的液体，溅到了孟鹤堂的小腹，周九良也在射了孟鹤堂一胸膛后，开始低低喘息。孟鹤堂借着后穴收缩的劲头撞击了一段时间后也射在了温暖的体内。


End file.
